Miles Edgeworth
Miles Edgeworth is a rival lawyer from the Phoenix Wright series, and considered by some to be one of the deepest characters in gaming. With the expanded field in 2007, PW-crazy Board 8 was able to rally Edgeworth into the tournament. He was placed in a very winnable position, needing to top only joke nominee Bidoof and uber-fodder Agent J to advance, but Pokemon proved more powerful than the PW series and he disappointed with a loss. This wouldn't have been so odd except that Phoenix Wright himself had looked great in defeating Bomberman only the day before, so Miles came in with high expectations. It's also an alt of FAHtastic Notable Matches * Link vs Bidoof vs Edgeworth vs Agent J 2007 See Also * Miles Edgeworth's Contest History B8's Thoughts On Edgeworth CantFaketheFunk 3. Miles Edgeworth Just for the record, I'd like to say that the top five are extremely close together, but even more so with the top three. This is the order I like them in at the MOMENT, but it sort of changes day by day and was honestly really, really hard to come up with. That said! ...we have Edgey-boy. If Godot were just written for 3-5, or Franziska just written for 2-4 (though more so 2-3 and 2-2 than Godot)... Edgeworth's story is inextricably tied to every single case in the first game, even the very first--he is Phoenix's reason for becoming a lawyer (with Larry, sort of), and Phoenix tells Mia as much. PW1 is just as much Edgeworth's story as it is Phoenix's, and the relationship between Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright is a huge continuing theme/plot through all three games in the first trilogy. At its core is Miles Edgeworth. Son of Gregory Edgeworth, he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps as a great defense lawyer... until the DL-6 incident, when his father was murdered (and for fifteen years, Edgeworth secretly believed himself responsible). The real culprit, Manfred von Karma, took him in and raised him to be a prosecutor--intending to one day destroy him, completing his revenge against Gregory Edgeworth. Damn, the Von Karmas can hold grudges. So, Edgey became a "demon prosecutor," undefeated--though with a close call in his very first case. He used underhanded tricks, and in SL-9 used blatantly forged evidence (though one could argue that his manipulation of witnesses was in itself forged evidence...) to get guilty verdicts, regardless of the truth. Phoenix Wright found out about this, and that was why he decided to become a lawyer, so he could meet Edgeworth once more and find out why his childhood friend had changed. In 1-2, Edgeworth is a total bastard. So far you've only gone against Payne, and now you're all on your own in court without your mentor against this undefeated, underhanded prosecutor. Edgeworth right off the bat is one intimidating foe, but in 1-3 there's a glimmer of something more when he works together with Phoenix to pin down Vasquez and find the truth, even at the expense of his own victory. And of course, it all comes to a head in 1-4 when he's put in the defendant's chair, and you face his mentor, Manfred von Karma... The truth is revealed about his mentor and the murder of his father, and Edgeworth is understandably shaken. That would be enough (and in the original GBA trilogy, it IS enough) to put him over the edge... but then in 1-5, when Edgeworth discovers he HAD used blatantly false evidence to get a man sentenced to death? It pushes him too far, and he can't take it--so he fakes a suicide note and flees to try and find what exactly it means to be a lawyer. His triumphant return in 2-4 is one of the best moments in the series, as he shows what he's learned in the year since he's been gone... and demands that Wright find his own truth and reason for standing in court. More than that, though, he delivers the same lesson to his adopted sister (and like I've said, Edgeworth/Franziska sibling relationship = total awesomeness). Again in 3-5, you get into his head for once as he stands at the defense bench... and I'm not sure there's anything I could say about it that hasn't been said already, but it's entirely amazing, and it proves indeed that Edgeworth is the best lawyer in the PW games not named Manfred von Karma. But more than being an awesome lawyer and truly his father's heir, Edgeworth is arguably the deepest and most complex character in the entire series. He, like his sister, has trouble dealing with people on a social level--even one of his closest friends like Phoenix Wright--but that awkwardness disappears when he's in the courtroom, especially after 2-4. I could really go on about Edgeworth for a very, very long time. But I won't. Edgeworth is ****ing amazing, and we'll leave it at that. ---- Cloud and Squall #3. Miles Edgeworth Appearances: 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-4, 3-5 Favorite Quote: ...I have no objection to the whip. The prosecution can wield a whip or drink seventeen cups of coffee... But there is still only one truth. That is what I stand here to prove today! Favorite Moment: Defense Attorney Edgeworth Edgeworth is an awesome character who had the potential to be number 1. And really only a couple of things stop him from being number one. He seems to be mean to Gumshoe a lot of the time, despite how much Gumshoe looks up to him. Some of the things he says about the detective? Just not cool yo. I think he could be nicer to the detective. Just look at what Phoenix has to put up with. Edgeworth is one of the best prosecutors in the series hands down. After his first case against Phoenix Wright, he seems to change his mind about the law. His character goes through a lot of development after Case 1-2. That's more development than most of the other characters ever get. Edgeworth goes from "Get a guilty verdict no matter what" to "Find the truth, working side by side with the defense attorney." I think he starts becoming more of an idealist after 1-4, where he's the client. Of course he considers himself guilty in that case, because he doesn't know the truth. He's mistaken about the events of the DL-6 incident. I think it's that case that Edgeworth starts to truly change. Then we have 1-5. Edgeworth has been accused of falsifying evidence. Of course, he remains a prosecutor still. And this is something that kind of bothers me about Apollo Justice, but I won't get into that right now, because I don't want to spoil anything about Apollo Justice for those playing it. Anyway, Phoenix helps Edgeworth get to the bottom of everything. Something Edgeworth could have never done. The two of them work together, just as Edgeworth had hoped could happen some day. Something that would happen again the very next time Edgeworth showed his face. But it was also that case that caused Edgeworth to "Seek Death." and review what a lawyer really was. Something that he had to find the answer for. And given case 2-4, he found it. What twist of fate it would be, that Phoenix Wright would be hired by Shelly Dekiller to defend the guilty party. Not hired exactly, threatened, blackmailed, ect... Yet when it's time for Phoenix to defend him, he and Edgeworth work together to stall the case, so that Maya would be okay. Something only the two of them could've done. Then they worked together to get a guilty verdict, opposed to a not guilty one. Showing that Miles wasn't mistaken in placing his faith in Phoenix Wright. It showed that Defense Attorney's don't have to be cruel heartless people, and neither do prosecutors. And it was a really nice moment in the series. It mirrored case 1-5 pretty well, though case 1-5 was created later. Then he shows up once more in 3-5. This time, called by Larry Butz. Phoenix Wright got into an accident, and asked him to take over for him. So Miles Edgeworth steps into Phoenix's shoes, and takes the case. He gets to see things from another perspective, one that he normally wouldn't have gotten to see. But with some help from Franziska, he managed to fool the judge. Of course, given that the old judge thought Tigre was Phoenix Wright, I'm not sure how hard that could have been with just any judge. Anyway, Edgeworth tries his hand at defending, and sees just how hard it is for himself. Edgeworth also once again helps Phoenix look for Maya, who is once again in trouble. Edgeworth is an excellent character. The way his character develops so much beyond the Evil Prosecutor, I find to be excellent. The way he starts helping Phoenix out just in the 2nd case, when he could've gotten a guilty verdict pretty easily. And the way Phoenix reciprocates that trust, by getting Engarde convicted. They truly share a beautiful relationship. ---- Naye745 1. Miles Edgeworth Your hated rival for half the first game, who suddenly becomes your client in 1-4 in the WHOAMG PLOT TWIST case that really made the series for me. Edgeworth had some great parts in 3-5 and 2-4, but how he changed in 1-4 was just the high point of his character for the series. I love Edgeworth's sharp wit, his laid back demeanor, and his sort of quiet attitude. I love how he does his best to distance himself from von Karma and to become his own person. And I especially love how in 2-4 he shows how he wants THE TRUTH above all else. Great stuff. I dunno, this writeup kind of sucks, but Edgeworth is just awesome. The most changed character throughout the series, possibly the most human and affected of anyone, and just simply the best. ---- SSBM_Guy 1. Miles Edgeworth Case(s): 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-4, 3-4, 3-5 Really now...who didn't see this one coming? It's really obvious. I mean, Miles Edgeworth just may very well be the most well-written character and probably the best character...ever. He's just completely flawless and just great. If I had to summarize Edgeworth into one word...all I have to say is this: "Perfection". Edgeworth is the perfect character. Yes...he doesn't appear much despite being a main character. That doesn't take away how awesome he is. It starts off in 1-2...Gumshoe tells Phoenix that his opponent in court is Miles Edgeworth...the Demon Prosecutor. Phoenix is basically screwed, since Edgeworth is one of the best prosecutors and I do believe he had a perfect win streak at that time. Eventually, the day passes and the trial is about to begin. And...wow. Edgeworth was just completely badass and awesome. He had control over the trial the entire time until the very end. Case 1-2 Edgeworth is basically the closest we got to Miles von Karma until Case 3-4. Case 1-2 Edgeworth is basically how Miles Edgeworth was before he met Phoenix. When he met Phoenix in 1-2...he did the case the same usual style. Then in 1-3...he began to change. 1-3 Edgeworth is still completely against Phoenix...until Trial 3. Around this time, the case against Powers is falling. Powers is basically innocent around this time...they just needed to figure out who the murderer was. Edgeworth began to realize that. And that's when it happened...the epic moment where Edgeworth saves Phoenix. Phoenix was unable to think of anything else to question Vasquez on and she was about to get away...until Edgeworth objects to this. He eventually gets Vasquez to testify once more. Phoenix is unable to find the contradiction...but Edgeworth points out the contradiction rather easily. Yeah, that's right. Edgeworth helps you not once...but twice. This is the first time where Edgeworth helped out Phoenix...all to figure out the truth. And then came 1-4...oh man. Case 1-4 completely revolves around Miles Edgeworth. Edgeworth is accused of murder...as well as being the murderer of DL-6. This is where we really get into Edgeworth's backstory. Edgeworth's reason for killing Hammond...was due to DL-6. DL-6 was the case where Gregory Edgeworth, Miles Edgeworth's dad, was killed. The only other people who could have done it was Miles or Yanni...well, at the time. Yanni, however, was proven innocent, thanks to Hammond. And that is Edgeworth's supposed motive. As for DL-6...Gregory and Yanni were arguing over something. Miles just wanted them to stop...so he grabbed a pistol and threw it at them. That set a bullet off and Miles believed that was the bullet that killed Gregory...though, it turns out it hit von Karma instead. That's not all to Edgeworth...he was also the person who defended Phoenix years ago...all the way back in 4th grade. Back then, Edgeworth believed he was going to be a defense attorney and helped out Phoenix in the class trial. However...DL-6 happened and Edgeworth was transferred into a different school. Edgeworth believed he committed the crime and to punish himself...he became a prosecutor. Not only that, but Phoenix Wright, his rival, is the one who helped out Edgeworth out of two cases. That was enough for Edgeworth to think about what being a prosecutor really meant...which leads to Edgeworth writ-NO WAIT A SEC. WE FORGOT 1-5 LAWL. Well, 1-5 seems really out-of-place, but it deals with Edgeworth, so I'll talk about 1-5, too. I guess Edgeworth was on the verge of quitting/faking a suicide and staying as a prosecutor. During 1-5, he is still a prosecutor, but everyone is against him. Nobody really likes Edgeworth, since they always think he's falsifying evidence all the time. This was another reason why Edgeworth decided to fake a suicide, I guess. And yes...that's when it happened. The supposed Edgeworth suicide note.."Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death". Worthy is basically considered "dead" throughout PW2...until Case 2-4 happens. Ah...Case 2-4 Edgeworth. Case 2-4 Edgeworth is easily my favorite of all the Edgeworths. In Case 2-4, Edgeworth teaches Phoenix what it means to be a defense attorney...just like how Phoenix taught Edgeworth to be a prosecutor. Edgeworth realized the truth as soon as the case began and had complete control over the trial. I already talked about the conversation between Phoenix and Edgeworth in Phoenix's write-up, so yeah. Edgeworth knows how a defense attorney and how a prosecutor should act. They should either give their defendant a proper defense or go against the defendant...but more importantly, they should always go after "the truth". Even if it means going against what your job is supposed to be. And Phoenix learns this in Case 2-4. Edgeworth is completely right about this. I pretty much agreed with everything 2-4 Edgeworth had to say. Like I said...easily the best version of Edgeworth. 3-4 Edgeworth...or should I say...Miles von Karma. Or he could also be known as Rookie Edgeworth. Yeah. Miles von Karma is basically completely badass. The epic finger wag was just...well...epic. This was Edgeworth after being taught by von Karma on how a prosecutor should be. And damn, he is awesome and badass. Though, that's really all there is to Miles von Karma. Though, I admit that Miles von Karma is easily the most badass version of Edgeworth. In Case 3-5, we finally get to see through to eyes of Miles Edgeworth. That's right...Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney. Yeah. Easily one of the best moments in PW, right here. Getting to play as Edgeworth is just classic and awesome. And investigating as Edgeworth/Gumshoe is just really awesome. Unfortunately, Edgeworth doesn't do much after Trial 1. However...Investigation 1 and Trial 1 was just so god damn awesome. Completely awesome. That's basically a summary of Edgeworth in all of the cases. Now...why do I like Edgeworth so much? Well...come on. This is a no-brainer. I said it before...Edgeworth is perfect. Excellent backstory...completely excellent. Easily one of my favorite backstory in gaming. He is also completely badass, he's hilarious, he's awesome, and 2-4 Edgeworth is just...so awesome. Hell, 3-5 could have been completely horrible, but getting to play as Edgeworth in Investigation 1 and Trial 1 was enough to make up for all the flaws and make it a Top 5 case. Of course, 3-5 wasn't horrible. The very idea of it being bad...that's just what. What else about Edgeworth is awesome? His design is just...completely awesome. I mean, that suit is awesome, his hairstyle is badass, everything...perfect. His theme is just so elegant and awesome. Completely fits 2-4 Edgeworth. Also, he has the best OBJECTION voice. Easily. Actually...there's really only one fault to Edgeworth. And that is that he doesn't appear enough. Someone as flawless as Edgeworth deserves to be in more cases than that! Actually, there should be a spin-off game starring Miles Edgeworth! That's even better than the Gumshoe idea. So...yeah. That's basically everything there is to Edgeworth. Technically, this write-up isn't as long as the Phoenix write-up...I'm not even sure if this is longer than the Engarde write-up. Though, the Phoenix write-up had the conversation between Edgeworth and Phoenix and that's why Phoenix's write-up is so long. So...yeah. Miles Edgeworth...the best character there ever is. Easily. There is no doubt that Miles Edgeworth is the best character in Phoenix Wright. Edgey-poo, Edgey, Worthy, Mr. Miles, the Demon Prosecutor, Miles von Karma...whatever you call him. All nicknames of the damn best video game character there is...much less the best Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney character. ---- transience 2. Miles Edgeworth - one of the deepest characters in all of gaming, and definitely the deepest in PW - unpredictable, good with words, you never know which side he's on - undeniably a better lawyer than Phoenix, as evidenced by his AWESOME CAMEO - best moment: coming to your rescue in 1-3 ("verily, I say, ergo!") - best moment #1a: pretty much the entirety of 2-4. 2-4 Edgeworth is easily my favourite character in the series. - personal favourite moment that no one else probably cares about but me: Miles von Karma, where he's got Manfred mannerisms in case 3-4. that made me go "whoa!!!!!!!!!!!" and I loved every second of that case because of it. the finger wag~ ---- WiggumFan267 #1. Miles Edgeworth also #3. Phoenix Wright and #2. Dick Gumshoe (Wigs being lazy!!) As for these guys...... what can I say? They're amazing. From Phoenix and his "straight man" guy to Maya's comic, and the same with Edgey and Gumshoe (except Gumshoe > Maya). And Phoenix works as a straight man to Edgey AND Gumshoe, especially from the second game on, where Edgeworth loosens up a lot. But yeah, I really can't justifty these guys with a writeup, and I don't think I ever will, cuz they're all so great, so I'll just list like one favorite moment for each. Phoenix: THE MIRACLE NE-Actually, I'll say the Metal Detector, cuz that was awesome. Dick: Blue Badger and 2-4 are Gumshoe at his finest. Also, Gumshoe's "2-4 Fransizka entrance" in 3-2 (the best thing about 3-2) was amazing. Edgey: PLAYING AS HIM IN 3-5 (and everything Edgey in 3-5) :D ---- Leonhart4 2. Miles Edgeworth The Good: Edgeworth is probably the deepest, most well-developed character in the series. You can really see how much he changes throughout each game. Heck, you can even see a difference in each case. It is interesting to see how Edgeworth changes from antagonist to trusted partner throughout the series. The great thing is that he plays every role he's given so well, whether it's antagonist or ally. Plus, he is probably the best lawyer in the series bar none by the time 2-4 rolls around. Yes, even better than Manfred von Karma himself because he doesn't need to rely on falsified evidence and fixed testimony, nor is he fighting for himself. He's fighting for the truth. He is probably the only prosecutor who has really gotten to that point. Plus, Edgeworth has some great animations and some serious style. I love his "Great Revival" theme in 2-4 as well. So epic. Edgeworth in 2-4 in general is just spectacular. He's got a couple of really great speeches he gives during that case, and he's a large part of why it's my favorite in the series. The Best: Edgeworth has so many great moments. Perhaps the moment that really got me hooked to the series was the "face turn" in 1-3. Just when you think it's all over and Dee Vasquez is going to get away...The screen fades to black, and out of nowhere, "OBJECTION!" from Edgeworth. Holy crap, I totally wasn't expecting that! And then the "Pressing Pursuit" theme music begins to play (that song really makes that moment, it really adds to the atmosphere), and Edgeworth pulls the turnabout. Miles Edgeworth, Ace Attorney, is another great moment, too. I don't think anyone didn't love playing as Edgeworth on the first day of 3-5. The Bad: Come on, it's so hard to think of something wrong with Edgeworth. The guy can basically be summed up with the word "perfect." Let's see...Well, I guess the fear of earthquakes thing is a pretty weird flaw to have. It ended up causing Phoenix a lot of problems in 3-5 as well. The Worst: Actually, I wish Edgey would realize just how horribly he treats Gumshoe. Come on, that guy's been as loyal to you as anyone can be, and yet you repeatedly threaten to lower his salary, among other things? Well, I guess he made up for it with the "WHOOOOOOOOOOP GUMSHOOOOOOOOOOE!" but still. External Links * Edgeworth's Contest History (lol x-stats) * Edgeworth's Oracle History Category:Fictional characters